Bad Bella
by eemmaa
Summary: OOC Bella have sex at a club


My name is Bella. I live in Forks and I love my sixteen year-old self. I am the most popular girl at my high school because I look like a goddess. I have long brown hair down to my waist, big brown eyes that grew even more when I was horny which happened a lot. I am on the shorter side but I have legs that look like they goes on for miles. I have curves that make everyone drool, both boys and girls. My boobs looks like as if I am a porn star and my butt is very much grab able and my stomach is perfectly flat. My grades in school aren't the best but who cares? I love partying and I am drunk or high most of my time. My father Charlie works a lot and gives me money whenever I want and he don't care if I spend them on alcohol or drugs, he just give me more when I need it. I have my own apartment because Charlie doesn't want me to have my parties at his house. The only thing he says to me is "Please don't get pregnant!" and that wasn't a problem because I have been on the pill since I was thirteen. I have a reputation of fucking guys without condom and that was true. I love the feeling of cocks inside of me without the plastic barrier.

I am going out tonight but I can't decide on what to wear. I decided on a pair of black short shorts but it was the top which was the problem. I find a purple low-cut top but when I put on the top, my bra showed way too much. I decide on not to wear the bra for tonight, I have a pair of great boobs and why not show them off? I put on a pair of high heels and look at myself in the mirror. I am almost horny just by looking at myself and I can see my tight nipples poking out and my boobs look so nice with the fabric clinging to them showing off their roundness and perkiness. I walk out of the door to my apartment and walk down the street to the nearest bar. I don't have to pay because I know the door man, his name is Jacob, and because of his huge cock, he was a great fuck. He also knows that I would most certainly thank him in a sexual way if he let me in for free. He looks at me from head to toe and I can see a bulge in his pants. As I walk by, I touched his cock through his pants and I can hear a slight moan coming from him.

I walk into the club with great confidence. I know that every guy wanted me and that I can just pick and choose. I sit down by the bar and the bartender is there in a second. I lean forward

"I want a sex on the beach please" I can see him eying my chest but I don't care. I know I look amazing and I can undress in front of everyone at the club without caring. My order comes right up and I don't have to pay as usual, he don't want to see my ID and I know why. He thinks he might have a chance of following me home for the night but the possibility was slight. My drink is finished in seconds and I walk out on the dance floor to show everyone my moves. I dance with myself for a while, following the rhythm. I can see that I was drawing attention because people gathered around me just to watch me dance. I can feel a man's body behind me and I feel his large cock pressing into my lower back. I grind against him and I can feel his hands travelling from my stomach to my breasts. Suddenly my breast is freed, he had taken of my top and I was now topless at the club. I turn around to see who this guy is and immediately recognized him, it is James. We spent a lot of time together the past few years, smoking weed, snorting coke and drinking together. He was the one who made me realize that school wasn't worth a shit and that life was so much better when you were high. James has a lit joint in his hand and I open my mouth to smoke a bit. It feels amazing but the problem is that I always become so horny afterwards. I want a cock in my pussy now! James knows this and undressed me on the middle of the dance floor. I am swaying my hips and dancing to the slow music which was now playing. I am now dancing naked at the club with people all around me watching me. James undresses as well and takes me into his arms to lay me down on the floor. He wants to fuck me in front of everyone and I love it! I have the joint in my mouth as he separates my legs and his cock easily slides inside of my pussy. He begins to thrust into me but I wasn't having it. I want to ride him like a cowgirl so I roll him over and begin riding with him with force. My boobs are bouncing when I ride James hard. I am so high and everything feels so good and the fact that we are fucking at the middle of the dance floor don't bother me, I want everyone to see how amazing sex-life I have and I want people to be jealous of me. I am fucking James so hard I knew I was coming soon. James and I come together and I scream "James" loud. I kiss James and gets up and walk to the bar to order another drink not caring that I am naked.


End file.
